


Wolf in Bat’s Clothing

by dreamalittledreamofmeee



Series: Many Adventures of Damian Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Asexual Damian Wayne, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Trying, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne Runs Away, Dark Skin Damian Wayne, Derek is kind of a fail wolf, Gen, Hale Pack is Functional, Insecure Damian Wayne, M/M, Multi, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall is a Good Bro, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Werewolf Damian Wayne, aged up Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofmeee/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofmeee
Summary: Stiles, when out exploring the woods one night, trips over the passed out body of a young boy that looks strangely familiar.What also looks familiar is the deep mark of a werewolf bite deep in his wrist.And then it hits him. That’s Damian Wayne that’s passed out on the forest floor. Damian Wayne, who was on the news two weeks ago after he apparently was kidnapped. Damian Wayne, who was now staring at him with blood red eyes. Alpha eyes.Well, SHIT.
Relationships: (Past) Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Damian Wayne/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes/Boyd, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate
Series: Many Adventures of Damian Wayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671811
Comments: 118
Kudos: 279





	1. Oh, Shi-

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that I almost always give Damian pierced ears and he is ALWAYS dark skinned with skinny green eyes, courtesy of his Chinese side.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first crossover of many concerning Damian Wayne. I love my boy and love seeing him get well deserved love, so he will have whump for sure.
> 
> AND- Stiles, Erica, And Boyd don’t get kidnapped until after Damian shows up, but Jackson is still a Kanima at one point before that happens. Just read, you’ll get it.

Stiles walking through the woods late at night was not unheard of. After the merging of the packs, the human would often be found whistling and strutting his way through the burly, not necessarily kind nature of Beacon Hills forestry, accompanied by his bat in case he met a pissed off creature in the moonlight. Scott and Derek had formed an alliance a little after they had met, which took a lot of getting Scott’s proud head out of his ass on Stiles end. Isaac was still a prick to Stiles however, he should get Derek to kick his ass. After all, Derek had practically adopted him after a confession that the reason the werewolf had been pushing him away was because he reminded him so much of his sister Cora, who died in the fire. After that, the two had become much closer, and Stiles still saved his ass on the daily, but now the favor was returned.

Tonight, he didn’t have his bat. It would only be for a short while and he wouldn’t need to lug it around- plus he forgot it in his room and by the time he noticed, he was too lazy to turn back and get it. Besides, it was chill out here for the first time in months. He needed to relax. Stiles began doing a little dance, humming under his breath and making wild hand gestures as he danced his way towards a more obscure area, with a short log or something in the grass. His jeans and hoodie weren’t dirty yet, but they would be if he tripped over something. “And a one, a two, a- OOF!”

His foot caught on the log and he tripped over, slamming his jaw into the ground. The boy groaned in pain, cupping the injured area as he sat up and looked at what had tripped him. Yeah, his clothes were definitely screwed now, great.

What he saw had him scrambling up onto his feet, hurt jaw and dirt forgotten. That wasn’t a fucking log.

“Oh, shi- please don’t be...”

A boy, about his age, lay in the grass. Deeply tanned, eyes shut, dark hair and harsh breathing. He was dressed in a white shirt, denim jacket, and jeans, shoes too muddy to be seen. 

“Okay, at least you’re not...dead...” Stiles sort of nudged him with his foot, staring down at him when a mark on the strangers wrists caught his eye. Squinting and crouching down, he held it up for further examination.

Oh, no, no, noooooooo....

“Shit,” He hissed, pulling out his phone with a shaky hand, dropping the boys wrist and shooting upwards, dialing a familiar number. “Fucking- Pick up, Derek!”

A voice rough with sleep answered his prayers. “...Hello? Stiles?”

“Derek, there’s a kid in the woods with the bite, I don’t know how long it’s been, but he’s not dead, so-“

“Wait, slow down,” There was shuffling on the other end of the phone, “The bite?”

“Yes, on his wrist, just like Scott’s- kinda. This one looks more neat, I guess?”

“Has it started to scab up?”

He rolled his eyes, crouching once more to take a look. It had- it was now flecking over, still dark with blood, but indeed scabbing. “Uh, yeah.”

Derek sighed with relief. “Okay, good. Just stay there. If he wakes up, don’t startle him.Do you know where you are?”

“Um...kinda? I’m behind my house. Past that stupid stream that Erica fell in two weeks ago. Stupid fucking stream.”

“Okay, I’m coming. Stay with the kid.” Click.

Stiles sighed deeply, looking back stranger. He was still asleep, breathing easier now.

Why did he look so familiar...?

The human wracked his brain. Tan skin, black hair, looks like a model, stranger to Beacon Hills...

His amber eyes widened.

Oh, his life is so fucking ironic. Really. The universe loves him SO MUCH.

“That’s freaking Damian Wayne.” He stated to no one at all. That why he knew him. His father presented his picture on the news a few weeks ago, claiming his was kidnapped or taken or something. Probably by criminals. I mean, come on, Stiles realized the Wayne’s were the same vigilantes on the streets at night within three days of just looking at how they acted. It was pathetically easy. Also he had a crush on all the Robins, sue him. Dick was beautiful and flexible (if you know what he means), Jason was even hotter, Stephanie reminded him of himself and so of course he imagined them dating for like three weeks, Tim was amazingly smart and beautiful but too twink-like, much like Stiles himself, and Damian was just all of that wrapped into an Arabic package, so boom. Boner. But like, not right now.

“Damian Wayne, werewolf,” Stiles began talking to himself, spinning around to to stare at the sky while he monologued dramatically, “Great. Awesome news, Mr. Wayne sir, your son isn’t dead, he’s just across the country in the middle of the woods, clearly about to turn into a creature that Hollywood does no justice, he’s fine. Everything is fi-“

“Why are you talking to yourself?”

Stiles didn’t scream. He didn’t. He just made a noise and jumped about his height into the air, flipping around to face the boy who was now wide awake and holy SHIT those eyes were beautiful. Splotchy green, almost like Derek’s, but almost unnatural.

Ah, crap. Was he already a supernatural? Were they about to have another Kanima situation? He couldn’t handle another Jackson,

“Um...hi. You’re Damian Wayne, right?”

An apprehensive nod.

“Alright. Well, you’ve been bitten by a werewolf. Please believe me.”

“I don’t think I have a choice in the matter... and I do. Because something like this has happened before that I know of. And weirder shit, too. What is your name?”

“...Oh, wow. You believe me. Thank god. Er, Stiles. My name is Stiles.”

Damian nodded, looking around. He seemed to be adjusting well to his new senses- or he just wasn’t showing it.

“Tell me, Stiles. Is it true that when you’re a werewolf, and you kill the one that turned you...”

He didn’t finish his sentence. He simply looked to Stiles with deep crimson eyes.

Oh, shi-


	2. Explanations

He looked into his red eyes and nodded, narrowing his eyes as Damian simply blinked and his eyes went back to green.

”You know, most new Alphas aren’t already going all ’Draken med de röda ögonen’ and flashing rubies so what’s up with that?”

Damian shakily stood, shaking Stiles off when he tried to help and looked at him with confusion. ”One, I do not understand that reference and I doubt I will understand any references you make in the future.”

The Polish boy shrugged. ”Hardly anyone does, you’ll fit right in.”

”Two, I have impeccable control over my mind and body. I mastered meditation at a young age and have a very strong connection with my soul.”

”Impressive.”

”I know.” He cracked his neck and looked around. ”Where exactly have I ended up?”

”Beacon Hills, California. The shittiest place on the West Coast.”

”Brilliant.” Damian scowled and looked at his shoes, then to Stiles. ”Do you have clothes I can borrow? We look about the same size.”

”I actually called a friend who's coming to get us. He’s an Alpha, too. His name’s Derek.”

”Oh.” The other teen looked around. ”Is he bringing a car, or...”

Stiles actually had to stop and think. ”You know, actually, knowing Derek... I don’t know.”

The duo didn't have to wait long, because shortly after those words were spoken, the mentioned Hale pulled up in his Camaro, decked out in his classic leather and scowl.

Stiles had to laugh. ”Really dressed to impress, huh, Der-bear?”

”Shut up, Stiles.”

”Physically impossible. This is Damian, ” Stiles pointed at the Arab who lifted his hand in greeting, ”He’s an Alpha.”

”I thought you just said he was bitten?” Derek came closer with a frown.

The teen shrugged. ”Ask him. He showed me his eyes.”

”Already?”

Damian spoke for the first time since Derek appeared. ”I have strong control.”

”Oh and he knows about the supernatural.”

Derek didn't look shocked. ”Well, that makes things easier.”

The vigilante nodded. ”So, what are we going to do now?”

”We, ” Derek replied as he looked from Stiles to Damian, ”Are going back to the house. Damian can sleep there tonight and we can get him some clothes in the morning. We’ll call a pack meeting tomorrow.”

”Sounds good, ” Stiles nodded and looked at the other teen, who looked nonchalant. ”Can I stay, too?”

The eldest looked surprised. ”Isn’t your dad gonna be worried?”

Stiles bit his lip and quickly grinned to cover up his discomfort. “Nah. He’s probably just gonna pass out as soon as he gets back, if he doesn’t just sleep at the office.”

Damian frowned at him, as if he could sense his lie, and so did Derek, but neither wolf said anything.

A few minutes later, the trio arrived at the house, which Damian looked up and down.

”Your house is nice, ” The vigilante said quietly as they reached the front door. The three headed inside and Derek led Damian to a bedroom.

”This is right next to the bathroom, you can sleep here tonight and then starting tomorrow, we’ll start planning. There are some sweats in there that should fit as well as some shirts.” Damian nodded and headed in, shutting the door behind him. ”Stiles, you have your room.”

”Yeah, thanks, Derek.”

”No problem.”

-

The three slept and the morning waited for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of short, but, this is just a filler for what I have planned.


	3. Meet The Family

The pack meeting began at 7:30 a.m the next morning, thanks to Derek’s punctuality. Damian was still in his room and Stiles only needed about four hours of sleep, so he’d gone to bed at one a.m and woken up at five.

Erica was half asleep on the couch, wearing Boyd’s lacrosse hoodie along with ripped jeans, hair in a ponytail, and face clear of makeup. Lydia was fully dressed in black leggings, a cashmere sweater, and heeled boots, sitting legs crossed in Derek’s armchair. 

Jackson and Ethan were snuggled at the end of the couch, both in sweats and hoodies. Boyd was on the floor close to his girlfriend, holding her hand dressed in a sweater and jeans. 

Malia didn’t give two shits and was still in pink fluffy pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Allison, Scott, and Kira were in jeans and Allison was wearing Kira’s hoodie while Kira wore Scott’s. Scott just wore one of Derek’s old hoodies. 

Isaac was next to a fully dressed Derek giving Stiles a side-eye, to which he flipped him off. The prep was wearing jeans and a leather jacket, which had Stiles snorting into his iced coffee.

”What’s this about, Papa Wolf?” Erica yawned out.

”Yeah, ” Lydia agreed, ”Ally, Mali, and I have a shopping trip today.”

”And me and Scott have lacrosse practice.” Kira added in.

Stiles scoffed. ”How’d you get Malia to agree to go shopping?”

”I told her you were coming and you two are best friends so you are.”

”Fuck you, Martin.”

”You wanted to for years, honey.” Lydia smirked and Stiles mock gagged. Jackson laughed.

“But seriously, why are we here?”

“There’s been a situation,” Derek said seriously, glaring at Stiles when he mocked him by habit, “A kid was bitten and now he’s an Alpha.”

Lydia sat up. “Where is he now?”

“Upstairs, I’m guessing he’s still resting. However, he already knows about the supernatural world and has good control already.”

Scott nodded. “So, we have three Alphas in the pack now?”

“If he doesn’t decide to leave, yes.”

“I’d like to stay.”

Everyone looked up to see Damian in a black sweater and tight jeans, cuffed. No shoes.

“Damian Wayne?” Lydia asked immediately. When Damian nodded, she looked accusingly at Derek. “You didn’t say Damian Wayne was here! I would’ve been here hours ago!”

“Relax, Lydia,” Derek rolled his eyes. “There was no rush. And Stiles found him, so blame him.”

As Stiles spluttered in protest, Damian took a seat on the couch as everyone began asking him questions.

“Guys, shut up.” Scott demanded before looking kindly at Damian. “So, how’d you get here?”

After a moment, he began explaining that he’d run away from home after feeling as though he didn’t belong with everyone else and that he wasn’t good enough. After walking through the woods here in California, he ran into a man with glowing red eyes who looked dangerous. When they fought, the man bit him on the wrist, and Damian killed him. A little bit later, he passed out and woke up to Stiles freaking out.

“So, that’s my story.” Damian looked at his lap as everyone processed his words.

“That’s a hell of a tale,” Isaac said quietly, biting into an apple.

They all collectively decided to give him some space and began talking amongst themselves again. Stiles looked at Damian and smiled.


	4. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read! This contains my new schedule!

AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM NOT DEAD.

Hi everyone!

I just wanted to clear something up- I have not given up on this story! It will be continuing soon!

I have, unfortunately, have been having a very bad mental health experience and my grandma has passed, so combine those two and you can see, life hasn’t been great for me.

Luckily, I’ve put together a schedule that I will (with luck) be sticking to!

Starting next week, this story will be updated every Monday at least and if I’m feeling up to it, in between then! I do have other stories I want to start but will be waiting to publish them until my current big three are going strong or even finished!

Please be patient with me, I’m not used to people wanting more from me. The support I’ve been getting is great and the idea that people LOVE my story... it’s a little emotional.

Love you my dreamers!

Many blessings and good bye.


	5. The Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (They can have a little more story, as a treat.)
> 
> Will still be updating Monday, just wanted to get this one out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M HECKIN BACK 
> 
> HI
> 
> -
> 
> Sorry I didn’t update sooner, personal stuff came up. Have this chapter as an apology.

Shopping with Damian Wayne... was an experience.

The teen chose to go to one of the fancier stores, along with Lydia, Derek, and Stiles (Stiles wasn’t sure why he was invited with how he dressed), and he looked good in everything.

Currently he was rocking an all-black look, tight ripped jeans and a loose t-shirt with combat boots. Stiles thought he looked hot, because Damian Wayne is hot in everything and probably nothing, too, but the Arabian was frowning at his reflection.

“It’s not my usual style,” He said, meeting Stiles’ eyes in the mirror.

Stiles shrugged, pinching his lips together. “You look good to me. I couldn’t pull that off.“ He walked closer, examining the outfit closer. “But if you want something different, I’m sure the others won’t object.”

“You like it?” Damian asked, turning to look at him. Green eyes bore into his own and Stiles’ throat felt dry. The other teen’s expression was blank, looking at him seriously.

“Yeah, I mean-“

Damian headed towards the dressing room before the pale boy could finish. “I’m getting this one. And whatever the redhead finds for me, she seems like she has good taste.”

“Strawberry blonde...” Stiles called out weakly. He must’ve been imagining something. Damian probably liked the outfit too and just didn’t show it. He wouldn’t get an outfit just for Stiles.

Right?

-

They left the shop with three bags of clothes and headed to get something to eat. Lydia had to go to her moms house and Derek stated that as much as he liked Damian, an afternoon with a chatterbox was not ideal (he was joking and told Stiles so, he had to deal with Pack Stuff TM) so he would be going as well.

Left alone, the duo headed to a diner nearby where Stiles always got curly fries. Today was not any different, Stiles filling up on his daily dose of salt and Damian choosing a salad. 

Damian was listening to Stiles chatter on and on, not telling him to shut up once even after the pack gave him the official ‘We All Know Stiles Talks Too Much And So Does He’ chat that okays five shut ups per person every day. Stiles found that quite enjoyable as he rambled about why Captain America: Civil War was stupid and even as a Cap Stan, had to admit there was a lot of error in his logic.

“And he just what, drops everything to go get his non-showering, raccoon eyes boyfriend? That doesn’t make sense, even for someone as hot as Bucky, and Steve had to-“

“You have ketchup on your cheek.”

It wasn’t the ‘shut up’ he was expecting but it may as well have been with how quickly Stiles’ mouth clamped shut. Damian stared at him calmly, stating the words as fact like he always did. Stiles personally thought that the teen must always know what to say, seeing as he never stuttered or hesitated when speaking.

“Oh, thanks.” He grabbed a napkin next to his basket of fries and wiped.

“No, other one.”

“Here?” He went for his forehead as a joke and was rewarded with a quick smile.

“Stiles.” 

“Or here?” 

“Let me.”

Damian took the napkin and dabbed, getting the smear off. Stiles made it difficult by laughing the whole time and wobbling his head around.

“Aw, thanks Dami.”

The other teen faltered, smile falling, and Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Oh shit, sore spot? I’m sorry dude-“

“It’s fine,” The dark skinned boy shook his head, “I just haven’t heard anyone call me that in a long time.”

“Coolio.” Stiles fiddled with a curly fry.

They chose to talk about other things after that, one of the topics being how Damian was a vegetarian.

“I still eat eggs and dairy, I just choose not to eat meat. It makes me uncomfortable.”

The Polish boy nodded. “My aunts vegetarian. She and her wife, my other aunt, make these bomb dumplings. I can give you the recipe sometime.”

“That would be nice, except you’d have to teach me how to cook.”

“Challenge accepted.”

-

They stayed at the diner a lot longer than planned, time flying by as they spoke about anything and everything that came to mind, and soon Derek came to pick them up.

The eldest smirked as he looked at them in the review mirror. “Have fun on your date?”

“Not a date,” They both replied and Stiles grinned.

“Jynx! You owe me a coke.”

Damian frowned. “What?”

“...You owe me a coke?”

“I heard you. What does that mean?”

“Oh Dames, you have much to learn.”


	6. Meanwhile, In Gotham...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While our pack enjoys its time with their new member, the vigilantes of Gotham are less than happy.

Bruce first knew something was wrong when he went up to his son's room.

They had been fighting a lot recently and Bruce felt the need to apologize after Dick reprimanded him. His eldest son reminded him that Damian, no matter his age, was still a child, and would still take his criticism to heart. The bat felt horrible after their last fight where he accused Damian of not caring about their family's code. He should've known that Damian was trying his best, still dealing with his own demons, and just trying to make his father proud. After all, that's all Damian ever wanted to do. That's quite literally what he was made for.

So, when Damian wasn't in the kitchen before him like usual, it was strange but no need to call in for backup. Perhaps Damian was more hurt than he let on and decided to stay in his room.

The father gently knocked on the door. "Damian? Son? Can we talk?"

No answer.

After waiting a few more moments, Bruce furrowed his brows and pushed the door open. "Damian?"

The pristine room was empty. There was no young teen seated at his desk, nobody noticeable under the covers. In fact, his prized sketchbook was out of sight, just like the young teen.

Bruce let his paranoia get the best of him, walking over to his dresser. Some pants were missing. After searching his closet, the same could be said about four shirts and a single pair of shoes. The man felt panic clog his lungs.

"Damian?" He called out.

Deep down he knew he wouldn't get a reply.

Rushing back down to the kitchen, Bruce saw Alfred, his loyal butler and father figure. "Alfred, have you seen Damian?"

"No, Master Wayne. Is he missing?"

"There are clothes gone from his room. His sketchbook is gone, too," Bruce ran a hand through his hair, "Are you sure you-"

"Master Wayne," Alfred easily put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure that after your fight, Master Damian did not go to a friend's? Perhaps call Mister Kent or the orphanage, he may have gone to see Jon or Colin like he normally does."

"He never took clothes before."

"Well, it's best to make sure."

Bruce took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, Alf. Thanks."

The butler smiled. "I always am, Master Wayne."

He rolled his eyes and went to get his phone. It rang and he was very impatient waiting for Clark to answer. Stupid metas.

"Bruce? It's like seven-"

"Is Damian with Jon?"

"...I don't think so? Jon!" He heard the man yell for his son. "Is Damian here?"

Bruce heard the muffled yell of Jon's reply. "Sorry, man, no. Is something-"

He hung up and quickly dialled the orphanage. A kind woman named Marie answered like always.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Has my son visited today?"

"So early?" The distinct clicking of a keyboard grated on Bruce's already frayed nerves. "He isn't listed, but he may have snuck in. I'll call Colin down now."

The billionaire anxiously waited, never before hoping more that Damian had scaled through Colin's window as he'd done before checking in. 

"Mr. Wayne?" He heard the ginger's voice. "Damian hasn't been here in a while. I haven't seen him, sorry."

He sighed and clicked the end call button. Damian wasn't with either of his friend's. On the off chance he went to one of his brothers' houses, he would've been told by one of them. He wouldn't go to Jason's, both of them were too much like each other to do anything but fight, he could've gone to Tim's because as much as he denied it, he cared for the older man, and he easily could've gone to Dick's, but again, the Romani would've called.

Bruce had never felt so worried as he called a family meeting.


	7. Damian's Revelation

It was movie night. 

During a very loud, very chaotic fight over which film they should watch (Damian, Derek, Boyd, and Cora were on Team "I Don't Care", Scott, Allison, Kira, and Stiles wanted to watch Captain Marvel (again), and Lydia, Jackson, Malia, Isaac, and Erica wanted to see 21 Bridges), Boyd quietly turned the three into a zero on their "Days without Stupid Fights" board. Damian adjusted his black tee as he made it very clear Stiles would be sitting by him, much to Lydia's evil delight.

Since Stiles and Lydia absolutely refused to compromise, Derek put on Underwater (the one with Kristen Stewart in it) while the two were at each other's throats.

"Captain Marvel is a masterpiece!"

"You made us watch it four times in one week, Stiles, we're tired."

"Then suffer."

Damian leaned over to Kira. "Who's Captain Marvel?"

"Marvel cinematic universe movie, not an actual superhero, unfortunately. She'd be so badass." Kira was quickly becoming one of his friends, since Damian was making a very hard effort to be more open. His closed-off defensiveness is what drove so many people away until the only true friends he really had were Jon and Colin. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart as he realized how worried they might be. Jon would blame himself somehow even if it wasn't his fault and Colin would just be so confused, wondering if Damian cared about him if he ran away so easily. 

He wanted to reassure them that this had been planned for months, that he couldn't risk telling them where he was going (because he didn't even know) or that he was leaving on the off chance that either of them let it slip. It was for the best, he told himself. They'd get over it soon enough. They didn't need him, and they'd realize even if he hadn't left that they didn't want him. 

Damian shook himself out of his sad thoughts at Kira's worried look. She didn't need to fret over him. The Arabian nodded. "I will have to ask Stiles to show it to me later."

"You should. It's awesome." She smiled at him and he made an effort to return it. Before long, he returned to watching to fight.

Stiles was weirdly attractive when he was arguing, probably due to how passionate he got even on the simplest of topics. Though if you asked the teen, he would probably argue that it was intricate and complex. Damian had long since realized he was asexual, meaning he didn't experience sexual attraction, but he still knew he found people pretty. Especially, it seemed pale ones with dark brown hair and deep, warm eyes did the trick. He found himself with a soft smirk as he watched the other.

When it got to the point where Stiles began threatening to do one of his weirdly specific pranks, i.e when he stole Allison's fridge, the time he everything red from Kira's house, when he put those freaky baby hands all over Isaac's room (204, Isaac still not sure if he found them all because Stiles won't tell him), Erica broke them up by telling Lydia to go get drinks and Stiles to make the popcorn because he always makes it perfectly.

The Polish boy left the room with a loud sigh and began singing to himself, bringing a confused smile to Damian's lips as he unconsciously followed his not-crush out of the room and into the Hale's large kitchen.

The tiles and walls were dark compared to the boy's pale skin, contrasting greatly with Damian's tan. It made him wonder if Stiles had scars like him, if Stiles was messed up in his mind like him, because Stiles seemed like he had it all figured out.

Damian wanted to know him.

-

After an hour or so of cheering for Queen Kristen and screams of terror (mostly for Scott and Stiles), the movie is over and it's reaching eleven.

Stiles stands and stretches, Damian's eyes flicking to the sliver of skin and back without anyone noticing, and yawns. "Well, I better get going home. Goodnight, pups, fox, banshee, and human."

Ignoring the flash of sadness at the idea of Sties leaving, Damian snorts. "Did he just call me a pup?"

"He calls us all pups," Erica rolls her eyes fondly, "Its his way of showing love."

Stiles yells from outside and Damian cringes at the clear sound of him tripping on the steps, Erica cackling before pulling on her hoodie. "I gotta go, too."

With that, the pack members that had other homes filed out and Damian stood, walking over to Derek.

"Hale," The older man raised an eyebrow, "Is Stiles...single?"

Derek cracked a smile. "I was wondering when you'd finally ask. Yeah."

Before Damian could ask what the hell THAT meant, Derek disappeared upstairs along with a smirking Cora.

Damian went up to his own room, changing into a soft blue shirt he stole from a certain Romani, soft pants, and meditated before crawling into soft covers.

He normally felt unsafe whie sleeping as his mother thought it would be good to test him by having assassins sneak into his room and attack him. Even in Gotham, far away from Talia, he still felt eery of every shadow. But tonight was different as he fell into dreams with ease, sparkling brown eyes accompanying him.


	8. Whiskey Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short but I think it’s cute. And we will be getting angst soon, sorry.

It was nearing the end of August and due to the weird weather Beacon Hills had for as long as all its residents could remember, the 31st brought snow.

It wasn’t unusual for most of the Hale pack, but one member in particular was looking out of his window in awe.

Damian had never seen snow before.

Sure, Gotham had grey sludge that fell into the sidewalk cracks and made a wet crunch when you stepped into it, but this was proper snow. White, fluffy, sleek snow.

He stood there for a while, just watching the crystallized flakes fall from grey clouds...it was beautiful. The teen quickly rushed to his dresser and pulled on a thick navy sweater and baggy jeans, tugging on his boots and a beanie as he went.

He thought he heard Derek chuckle as he ‘calmly’ (read: furiously) ran downstairs and out the door. 

The overhang prevented it from getting on the porch itself, but the steps were covered, and Damian felt himself grinning when he hopped onto and it crunched.

Looking out into the usually green yard turned white, Damian hesitated on actually going out there. It was so smooth and beautiful and he didn’t want to change it. (An analogy, he thought, that would be fitting to his feelings towards a certain family who probably realized he was gone by now.) 

But then he heard a car pulling up and a familiar voice call out to the house before footsteps raced towards him.

“Dami!”

A pile of lanky limbs jumped on his back and both of them went tumbling into the snow. Damian couldn’t even bring it to be mad, which was strange: he knew deep down that if it was anyone else, he wouldn’t be grinning and he certainly wouldn’t be staring into whiskey brown eyes while laughing.

There was snow in his eyebrow, Damian noticed, before the human wrapped up in scarves that made Damian hot just looking at them jumped up and announced they were to have a snowball fight.

Damian hadn’t even noticed that the others were here, Kira smiling softly at Allison and Erica talking with Lydia loudly, everyone doing something together, and Stiles holding a hand out for him to join them, like they were a fa-

A family.

A family Damian was a part of.

The Arabic boy froze, blinking slowly. Stiles noticed and frowned, worried, before Damian assured him with a look that he was fine.

Stiles smiled back, but still looked nervous.

-

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Stiles leans in quietly when the others are getting hot cocoa, one of the few things Derek makes in the kitchen.

They had just finished a “boys vs. girls” round with the boys barley scraping their win; Isaac managed to pelt Cora in the face and that scared Allison so bad she missed Scott sneaking up on her.

“I think so,” Damian whispered back.

Whiskey brown. But here, in the soft yellow light of Dereks living room, they looked like burning wood on a campfire.

Stiles smiled softly at him and takes Damian’s warm hand in his, making the latter’s breath hitch. But after a second, he squeezed his grip in return, making that beautiful smile widen. 

Brown’s romance books were right. It really did feel like they fit perfectly.


	9. Whiskey Brown: The Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part I left out of last chapter cause I wanted to focus on our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Warning” : Language, Near Death (By Snowball)

“Attack!”

Stiles dove for cover when Isaac immediately targeted him, Lydia and Allison teaming up and beginning to build a large fort. Cora retaliated and threw hers right at the blond werewolf. Malia and Scott were having a one on one and to onlookers, it seemed like Malia was taking out a lot of aggression. She was; Scott had cheated at COD last week and the coyote was still pissed. 

Kira exclaimed that she didn’t want to die and hid with the Polish boy while Erica plotted to shove snow in Jackson’s pants, managing to do so a few minutes in.

See, Stiles had teamed up with the girls for the first round versus the rest of the guys. It was usually how it was and he didn’t want to betray his besties. It was also partly (mostly) because as much as he loved shit-talking monsters, he was a runner, not a fighter, and a bit of a coward when it came to Dangerous Competitive Sports such as this. The girls let him hide in shame, the boys did not.

It did mean he got to witness Damian absolutely WRECK the blonde she-wolf and almost as suddenly take a snowball to the face thanks to Cora, and that made him laugh very loudly.

“Stilinski, you coward!” Jackson yelled at him from where he and Derek were hiding behind some trees.

“Fuck you, Whittemore!” Stiles retorted, “For all I know, Isaac will try to murder me! Do you know how embarrassing my cause of death would be?! Death by friggin’ snowball fight?!”

“A glorious way to go!” Someone else chimed in.

“There’s snow in my ear what the hell?!”

-

In the end, Erica had tackled Isaac and buried him in the snow, refusing to tell Derek where his beta was. Scott and Allison had made and broke an alliance about four times and decided to fight over Kira (Allison won), Jackson was so sure he had hypothermia (“You didn’t have to play, you dumbass lizard”), Lydia and Stiles had went off to build a snow castle, Boyd disappeared for like an hour, and Damian and Cora got way too into it.


	10. Death Threats and Nods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack makes it known what happens when you hurt Stiles Stilinski.

The problem with living in a house of werewolves is that you can’t hide your feelings. They can literally smell your emotions, something Damian was still getting the grasp of, and will taunt you about it.

Damian learns this the hard way when Stiles nearly falls into his lap and blushes profusely, even more so when Damian replies ‘it’s fine, jamila.’ The taller one worries briefly if he knows what the endearment means and why he even said it- he means it, though. Stiles is beautiful. He cringes on the inside, knowing his grandfather would also think so if his infatuation with genius, snarky pale boys who run headfirst into danger (read: Timothy Jackson Drake) is anything to go by. He also cringes because he knows that this means he and his grandfather have the same taste in men.

Ew.

Cora is grinning like the devil when the pale teen walks away and Damian acts like he doesn’t know why.

A few days later, the youngest Hale has her game face on.

She doesn’t know Stiles that well, but Derek does, and Derek loves the kid. So there must be something in him that Cora can’t see yet.

She pulls Damian into a conversation near the end of a meeting and ends it with, “I don’t know much about Stiles, but he’s pack, so I’ll still mess your shit up. I care about him like I care about Derek. And I’m sure that soon I’ll care about you, too. Don’t make me hate you, Dami. I don’t think I can stand to hate any more people.”

She leaves before he can reply but her words stay with him.

‘I’ll care about you, too.”

-

The next time this happens, it’s Lydia. Lydia’s not even a werewolf and even she knows that when Stiles gives the ex-vigilante a small smile and Damian returns it gratefully that something is going on.

She also makes it clear when she leaves the pack meeting that day on how she feels about it.

“Stiles is practically my brother, and you two seem good together, but you hurt him in any way and just know, I don’t give a shit how many criminals you have beat up. I will cut your dick off and step on your bleeding crotch in my stilettos. Got it?”

Damian is terrified. He nods and the redh- strawberry blonde smiles. He’s reminded of Poison Ivy with the way it’s sharp, dangerous. A threat in the form of a kind gesture.

“Glad we can understand each other. I’d really rather not stain designer, you understand.”

She leaves with her head high, like she always does, and Damian looks after her.

Lydia and Talia Al Ghul would get along fantastically and he is reminded, again, that it is strange how much his mentors would most likely rather approve of a clumsy teen and a pack of mismatched supernaturals than they ever had of the Gotham vigilantes; Bruce and Tim being the exceptions of course. Jason would’ve been on that list, but he left the league after probably sleeping with his mother, so.

Yeah.

-

Allison is almost worse.

He says almost because instead of making a detailed threat and scaring him half to death, she bluntly corners him after a meeting. It’s not fair how this keeps happening to him, he thinks. Scary women aren’t fair. They’re much worse than scary men, after all.

The brunette narrows her eyes. “I’ll kick your ass if you treat him wrong.”

“I understand.”

The archer simply blows a pink bubble from her gum she stole from Kira and raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t forget it, Dami. Stiles deserves something good, and I can tell you do, too.”

The tan teen doesn’t show how much that meant to him.

-

Erica doesn’t say anything other than looking from Stiles to him and sliding a thumb over her throat.

He gets the message.

-

Isaac doesn’t show how much he cares about Stiles. He still talks to Stiles like he hates the shorter boy, like the other teen isn’t worth his time. Maybe that’s why he and Damian don’t get along.

But Erica told him that Stiles protected her and Isaac, and after that the blond cared deeply for him. She also tells him how close they were to losing him one day, how close Stiles was to leaving Beacon Hills because he felt like he didn’t belong, he wasn’t needed, and Damian is reminded of Timothy, of himself. She tells him that Isaac was abused and he was still icy around people he couldn’t fully trust.

He wouldn’t let it show. Ever. His shields from years of abuse were up and it was hard for him to let anyone get close.

So Isaac asks to speak to him outside one day.

“Look, Damian,” the Beta says quietly, looking anywhere but at him, “I know I don’t show it. But Stiles... the guy means a lot to mean, ya know? And I’m not gonna threaten bodily harm like I’m sure the girls have, but... take care of him. Me and him, we’ve both had pretty shitty lives when it comes to trust and people who are supposed to love us, and if I get to be happy, so does he.”

Damian awkwardly gives him a jerky nod and Isaac takes that as a cue to run like hell out of there.

-

Kira was arguably the most scary.

Lydia looked like she could take over Hell by telling the Devil to get out of her spot, Allison was strong as hell, Erica was scary, and Cora could probably kill him easily, but...

People make the mistake of assuming that because she’s mostly shy and awkward, she would be the weakest link. 

They would be wrong.

Kira doesn’t even have to mention Stiles for Damian to know exactly what she means.

Her usual smile is replaced with a look he only sees during her Kitsune training, hair pulled back and arms folded over her chest.

“I have a sword on me at all times, I’ve been left in the desert to fend for myself, fought skin walkers in blistering heat, went against two werewolves who were merged together and twice as strong as me and won, constantly go against werewolves who are genetically stronger and faster than me in every way, have fought bloodthirsty wolves, a giant reptile being controlled by a psycho stalker, human hunters who don’t care if they’re after kids, and a fuck ton of other things, and I’ve killed. I don’t think you’ll be much of a challenge if you step out of line.”

Damian gulps involuntarily. “I am aware. I hope you’ll never have to do that me.”

Her deep brown eyes, darker than the boy’s she’s protecting, soften.

“Neither do I, Damian. But that doesn’t mean I won’t.”

-

Malia doesn’t even bother confronting him alone.

It’s a simple eight word sentence told to him in passing on her way to the kitchen:

“I know how to get away with murder.”

He doesn’t need her to elaborate. He knows Malia and Stiles used to date and that they ended on good terms; Malia realized that “she listened to Girl in Red”, whatever that meant Stiles didn’t tell him, and Stiles had been thinking he may like boys more than girls anyway. 

He knows that Stiles was the one who convinced her to turn human again, had been her first kiss, her first love, and they would always be close. He knows that Malia cared deeply and intensely (reminding him of Grayson, but instead of the painful reminder, they were becoming more bittersweet the longer he stayed in Beacon Hills. They still stung, however.) and that she had generously allowed Damian to be someone she cared for, even if he knew she would always care for Stiles more than anyone else.

-

Jackson was surprising.

If you looked at him and didn’t know him, you would see a selfish, rude, spoiled asshole, and that wasn’t far off. Jackson had made mistakes like not telling someone that Isaac was abused even though he knew and he apologized for it, he was growing. Jackson was an asshole but he had also been hit and frowned upon by his parents when he told them he had a crush on Danny, his best friend.

He had to shove that part of him away for so long and hide himself. Damian couldn’t really hate him after figuring that out. It was easy to be rude and defensive, easy to make yourself an asshole so no one could hurt you.

Damian would know.

So when Damian walked into a clothing store and saw Jackson there, he didn’t think that the rich teen would pull him into a corner far away from the other shoppers.

“You may be stronger than me and you may be famous, but I will ruin your life if you hurt Stilinski. The only one allowed to bully that kid is me, got it?”

Damian saw past the harshness in his eyes and gazed at the scared little boy inside Jackson Whittemore, and he gave a curt nod. Something flashed in those blue eyes and Jackson nodded back, stepping away and finishing his shopping.

He felt like he had nodded more in the past week than he had in any other period of his life.

-

Scott threatening him was not unexpected. He was Stiles best friend, his brother in all but blood. Of course he would be protective.

The way he did the said threatening was.

Scott had invited his girlfriends, Isaac, Stiles and Damian himself over to his house for a movie night. All was fine for a while- they were laughing, having a good time, watching shitty horror films that had Stiles bullying that characters and Kira and Scott screaming in fear (“Cowards,” The brunet pair called both of them.)

And then Stiles and the rest of them head down for a snack refill, leaving Scott and Damian alone.

“You can come in now, Mama.” Scott calls out and Damian is startled when a older woman with brown curls and sharp brown eyes walks in, scary as someone could be in aqua blue scrubs.

This must be the infamous Melissa McCall, then.

She looks Damian up and down and he fights the urge to lower his head.

“So, you’re the boy who’s in love with my son, huh?”

He nods, knowing she means Stiles.

She runs her tongue over her teeth and nods slowly. “Stiles is practically my own flesh and blood, and Scott isn’t one threaten himself, so I’ll do it; if you hurt mi hijo, I’ll do you like I did an evil Darach a few months back and put a bullet in you. My son is gentle. I am not. And after i shoot you with a bullet laced with so much wolfsbane it will flow through you instead of blood, Scott will tear you into pieces.”

Scott nods, pride in his eyes.

“Understood, Miss McCall,” Damian replies quietly. Jesus, Talia should start recruiting in California instead of Saudi Arabia.

Melissa then breaks, smiling widely. “Okay. The rest of the kids are making cookies, would you like some, honey?”

Damian does.

-

The last to go he thought would Derek, but the quiet, tall, secret softie was the one to talk to him after a movie night.

Everyone else was in the kitchen, something Damian was sure Derek had to do with. As he mentally prepared himself to take another threat, another person who still wasn’t sure if Damian could be trusted to keep their favorite member happy, Boyd smiled.

“He likes you back, you know.”

Damian frowned in confusion. “What?”

“Stiles doesn’t let just anyone help him in the kitchen. He doesn’t just give people his favorite blanket, doesn’t just smile at anyone when they’re not looking. I know you might not think he feels the way you feel, but Damian-“

A heavy hand sets on his shoulder.

“The guys head over heels for you, he just doesn’t know it yet. As smart as Stilinski is, dudes oblivious. You have to make the first move.”

Boyd leaves to go home a few minutes later and Damian finds himself smiling like a stupid fool.

Well, the writer muses, love does make people stupid. Just take Romeo and Juliet.

-

Derek can be described as scary.

Logically, Damian knows this. He knows that Derek is a 6’4” wall of muscle who also happens to be an Alpha werewolf. He’s the walking talking embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome mixed with the strong silent type. Logically, Derek Hale is fucking terrifying.

But Damian just can’t see him that way. Not when he’s wearing sweaters Cora bought for him, not when he’s reading Pride and Prejudice for the fifth time, not when he watches rom-coma for fun and the lady at the bookstore on Main Street knows his name.

So Damian isn’t scared when Derek asks to talk to him one night, and it turns out...

He didn’t need to be.

Because Derek smiles and tells him that he knows the pack has been threatening him, knows that he’s heard death threats from damn near everyone, and that Damian knows what will happen if he hurts Stiles.

“So I just want you to know, I support you. You and Stiles clicked right from the beginning and the way you look at him... you may not be in love, but you’re at least a quarter of the way there, Damian.”

With a gentle hug, Derek gets up to leave with one last message.

“You two will be good for each other.”

And that night, Damian goes to sleep with a game plan. 

-

He technically has all the packs approval and apparently Stiles likes him back. So Damian has to do this before he chickens out, before his insecurity and his anxiety come out to eat at him like vultures to a dead deer.

Damian Wayne has always been one to go for what he wants.

And Damian Wayne wants Stiles Stilinski.


	11. He Pops The Question (Not That One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ITS HERE

In theory, this should be easy.

Damian paced back and forth in his room, comfy pants on and no shirt. It was easy to tell that the teen was stressed by his tense shoulders, his rigid back, and his signature scowl as well as tugging at his hair when he couldn't take it out with his fists or a weapon.

All Damian had to do was tell Stiles he liked him and ask to go on a date, which would be hitting up all of Stile's favorite places around Beacon Hills. Maybe the night would end with a kiss if Damian was lucky. So why was this so hard?

Should he bring flowers? Flowers are nice, right?

Would that be too cliché? Maybe Stiles didn't even like flowers. But what if he did? What if he expects Damian to bring them and he doesn't have them? What if he does bring flowers and Stiles is allergic or hates that kind or-

"You sound like you're about to burst a blood vessel," Derek comments from his doorway. Damian whirls around to face him and glares, but Derek, who has dealt with Cora (Devil Incarnate, according to Stiles) a good chunk of his life, is unaffected. The eldest in the room scoffs and walks over to him.

"Come on, kid, what is it? First date jitters?"

"How can it be first date jitters if I haven't even asked him out yet?!" Damian snaps harshly before taking a deep breath, shaking his head slowly. "...I'm sorry."

Derek smiles softly and places a comforting hand on Damian's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. Seriously. What's wrong?"

The young alpha sighs and sits down on his bed, Derek following suit. "I just..." Damian runs his hands over his face and groans. "Why is this so hard?'

"Cause you like him," Derek answers gently, looking over at the teen who has his face in his hands, "And you don't wanna mess it up."

"Obviously-"

"But Damian, there's not going to be anything to screw up if you don't. Ask. Him."

"I don't know how! I've never done this before and I didn't think it was as bad as everyone made it out to be." A slight sniff caught Derek's attention and then the slight smell of salt.

Derek frowned. "Damian. It's okay. If it's this difficult, we're not gonna force you to ask him out."

"But I want to, I should be brave enough, my mother would be so disappointed in me-" It was like each wod was a water droplet falling into an already breaking dam. Soon Damian broke into a sob and fell into himself.

Derek didn't say a word but pulled the boy to him, comforting him as Damian cried. Honored that he was allowed to see Damian in this state because he could have easily made him leave. He only had to ask and Derek would've left. But Damian sank into his touch and cried and the older man felt like it was over much more than just Stiles.

After a long while, Damian quieted down and was just quietly breathing on Derek's shoulder, tears nearly soaking into his skin on his hot cheeks.

"How do I stop being scared?" Damian whispers, staring at the wall.

"You won't," Derek says just as gently, "But if you do it in spite of that, it's worth every minute."

They both sat there in silence for a while, similar yet completely different thoughts in their heads as they stayed in that hug, neither one wanting to let go.

For Damian, it was long limbs and giant smiles and warm whiskey eyes. It was blossoming new love.

For Derek, it was brown curls and a cello and a first kiss for both of them. It was a bittersweet memory.

-

The next morning saw Damian doing his usual routine.

At 6 a.m. sharp he woke, eyes snapping open thanks to his internal clock ingrained in him.

LIke usual, he got up and brushed his teeth. Damian took a moment to check out his hair. There were some freckles scattered on his face now, and his black curls were getting a little longer than he usually kept them. The locks were almost in his eyes, which nine year old him would have found SO annoying, but he kinda like it. Damian gave himself a little smirk and walked back into his room.

He started the day with fifty pushups and situps each, thirty squats, and a minute long plank before taking a shower. After scrubbing hard and shaving (he liked a smooth body, hair made him feel gross) in the cold water, he felt energized and ready for today's plan.

Since it was a cool September day, he picked out a black sweater and button up combo, rolling up the sleeves to his elbow, with loose fitting jeans (cuffed, he keeps realizing, didn't Stiles mention something about that?) and pristine white converse, complete with the asexual flag shoe laces Kira had gifted him.

Oh, yeah, that had been a surprise. Damian never really felt the need to come out because that was a lot of work and quite frankly, he could care less what people thought he was in terms of sexuality or gender. So when he casually mentioned being ace to the pack, Kira had fistpumped the air and yelled how 'she wasn't the only one anymore'. 

That day, he learned that Scott was pan, Derek didn't have a label but he had crushed on boys and girls in the past, Allison, Stiles, and surprisingly Boyd were bi, Erica was the token straight and Lydia was a lesbian. Malia also didn't care to give labels but if she had to pick one, it would be lesbian, and of course, Jackson was gay. Cora quietly mentioned that she was also pansexual.

So with nearly everyone relating to LGBTQ+ in some way, Damian relaxed even more into the family.

Checking himself out in the mirror- because he knew he was attractive, every Bat was- do not tell Brown he said that- he nodded to himself and headed downstairs.

"'It's worth every minute'," He repeated Derek's words quietly. "It better be."

Jazzing himself up a bit, he took the keys to the Pack car (A cherry red Honda Civic) as they dubbed it and started it up. Personally, Damian thought the color was horrendous and would rather it be a smooth black or a nice gray, but alas. It was the only car he was allowed to drive because even though Derek treated him like a brother, if Damian touched the Camaro he would be dead. Speaking of, the older alpha had told him Stiles address and when he would be home. Which was a little creepy, but also helpful, Damian supposed with an amused huff.

Almost too soon, he was pulling up in front of Stile's house, where a cop car sat outside. Damian frowned but quickly remembered that Stiles father was the sheriff and his crush wasn't being arrested. 

Probably.

The robin's egg Jeep was there as well, meaning Stiles was home. With another sigh, he slowly got out and stalked to the front door; whether or not he was taking his sweet time will not be mentioned.

(He totally was.)

Then Damian was knocking on the door, and counting the seconds, and maybe he should have brought flowers after all-

"Damian?"

Green eyes shot up and saw Stiles, hair wet like he just got out of the shower, dressed in skinny jeans and a pastel pink hoodie. He looked beautiful, just like always, and Damian's voice catches in his throat.

Oh, maybe he couldn't do this.

With an awkward cough, he smiles. "Stiles. Hello. I was, um...I was wondering..." His tongue pokes out to wet his lips.

'Just do it', A voice that sounds suspiciously like Richard tells him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

Stiles eyes widen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha cliffhanger. See you next chapter!


	12. Dorks, Falling In Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've all been waiting for this...
> 
> -
> 
> My writing style has changed up a bit and I may go through and edit the story to fit it someday, but I hope you enjoy!

Damian waited with baited breath as he avoided staring into shocked amber eyes. If Stiles declined...if Stiles said no... would he be okay?

Obviously, a cruel part of his brain whispered. Him not wanting to date you doesn't mean you'll suffer a broken leg or fall into depression. He would be fine. Physically, mentally, fine.

But Damian had fallen so fast for this boy, taken by his sarcasm and his loyalty and his unbreaking, deep kindness; because Stiles may be an asshole, but the boy loves. Deep and strong and as easy as breathing for healthy lungs, he loves.

Is it wrong for Damian to want to be a holder of that love? To be able to wake up to that tight grip on his soul that Stiles' doesn't even know he possesses? A part of him thinks he doesn't deserve it. A part of him knows that he's killed, lied, maimed-

And something inside his brain reminds him, so has Stiles.

Damian felt so right with him. He never felt the need to hide or lie and cover up parts of himself that Stiles' wouldn't like, because he doesn't need to. He could show Stiles all of him, and bless the boy, he would never judge. Only, at least he hoped, hold Damian close and teach him to never be ashamed; With Stiles, Damian thinks he could learn to not cringe at his scars, to not constantly try to be the best, to not have to prove himself, and...

With Stiles, Damian wouldn't have to be anyone but Damian. Not Damian Wayne, not Robin, not Damian Al Ghul. Not a murderer, not a replacement, not a rape product-

He could just be Damian, who likes hot cocoa and watching snow fall, who has a fascination with animals, who recently started collecting flowers and pressing them in books. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Stiles broke into a large grin.

"Oh my god, Damian, of course!" Then his eyes quickly went dark, "Wait... this isn't a joke, right? Because I've been picturing this since I was like fourteen and if this is a joke, I don't think I will take it well and I can get Derek to beat your ass-"

He was cut off from supernaturally warm hands cupping his face. "Stiles, if I may use one of my 'shut up's for the day? Because I promise you, habibi, I am quite serious." Damian smiled softly at him before pressing a quick kiss to his head.

Stiles slowly sank into his touch, allowing himself to grin again. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Technically you have like forty saved up at this point, so you don't have to listen to me talk, you know," The Polish boy stared up at him, "In case you're tired of my angelic voice."

"I could never be, habibi."

Damian slipped his arms down to tug the shorter boy close, hugging him tightly. Stiles returned it, arms winding around Damian's waist. It was so warm despite the light chill in the air. 

They stayed like that for a while. 

"Hey...?”

Damian hummed in reply, pulling away to look his friend- boyfriend? Crush? Partner?- in the eyes. 

"Habibi means 'darling'."

The older boy felt his face warm slightly, "It does."

"...I'm your darling?"

The way Stiles asked it was almost shy and Damian had the pleasure of watching his eyes go soft at the term of endearment, scenting his happiness. He should;ve really been focusing on his sense of smell earlier, maybe he wouldn't have worried so much.

"You are. My habibi, ya helo, and maybe one day, ya hayati."

Stiles sucked in a breath and Damian was worried he crossed a line before lavender and lime, an odd but almost soothing mix, erupted in the air. The boy buried his face back in Damian's chest and the eldest loved the feeling of him there.

"Well, you're my słońce."

The dark-skinned teen smiled widely. He was well-versed in languages, much like his habibi, and to know he was his Sun...

"Very well, my alqamar."

The answering grin he felt against him knew it was, in fact, worth it.


	13. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay for reference- Damian is older by a month in my head. Also Damian is pretty lean, um... think like Alberto Rosende’s body. And Damian is 6’1, Stiles is 5’10.

“Wait a moment,” Damian grinned, “Fourteen?”

“Nope. Nope, no, no,” Stiles pulled away and marched down the steps, fighting a smile on his face when he heard Damian’s light laugh behind him. 

“Habibi, I think it’s cute.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“No it’s not, my darling,” Damian tan up beside him and linked their hands together, so that they were walking down the sidewalk holding hands. He wasn’t really sure where they were going, he was just following his moon.

“It is to me,” Stiles replied, getting closer to Damian’s side to snuggle up to him. Damian just smiled softly and placed a kiss to his head.

They walked along for a while, talking about anything that crossed their minds, until Damian paused in his step with a grin.

“Habibi?”

“Yeah?”

“How would you like to go on that date right now?”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, smothering a stupid smile at how excited Damian looked. “Sure.”

Damian’s eyes lit up and he quickly turned them around, leading them back to the car.

“I hope you enjoy this, habibi.”

-

Damian ended up taking Stiles to a coffee shop/bookstore- like a café where the walls were lined with books. The shelves were a rustic pine and the floor was white tile. Lanterns hung from the ceiling as lighting and the tables were all round with short wooden chairs. 

It had obviously opened recently because Stiles hadn’t been here. Ever.

“Woah,” He said quietly as Damian smiled at him, rubbing his neck, “This place is cool.”

“Indeed. I found out about it from Kira. She says she goes here when she needs a break from ‘Allison and Scott’s chivalrous dumbass-ary’?” He actually used finger quotations and Stiles had to laugh. Yeah, that was them.

They got a table in the corner, a pretty dark brown wood, and they sat across from each other. Stiles smelled the air and groaned. The scent of sugar and coffee was all around.

“It smells delicious in here.”

Damian agreed as they noticed menus already on the table in a little silver stand. They were small and cute but had lots of options. A few minutes were spent looking through them before Stiles realized something.

“Oh, Dames, I don’t have my wallet-“

“It’s fine, habibi. I can pay.” Damian reassured him with a smile.

“But you don’t have to do that-“

“I’m rich, remember? I’ve got this.”

As Stiles sighed but resigned to Damian paying, a waitress walked over to them. She was very pretty, with short platinum blonde hair tied up and deep brown eyes. The uniform was black pants and a matching shirt, with her name tag and a rainbow pin stuck onto it.

“Hi! Welcome to The Story Café! I’m Lorelei, can I get you anything?”

“Uh, yes- I would like a vanilla latte with a blueberry muffin?” Stiles said and the blonde nodded. She had freckles, he noticed, and looked sweet. 

“And for you?” 

“Hot chocolate and a fruit bowl, please.”

“Got it!” Lorelei smiled at them, “That will be about ten minutes of less.”

“Great, thanks,” Stiles nodded to her and turned back to his... Damian. What were they?

He looked amazing- his dark brown skin and green eyes, the way his hair hung down across his head in curls, his sharp jaw...

Damian wasn’t just handsome. He was beautiful.

He was kind, funny, didn’t understand slang, was a vegetarian, wore turtlenecks more than anyone Stiles had ever met, thought carrots were gross, liked watching gymnastics, and he made Stiles feel important.

He was damn near perfect.

“Stiles?” 

The Polish teen shook out of his thoughts to a concerned Damian. He smiled, hoping it was reassuring.

“I’m just thinkin’, Dames.”

“Penny for your thoughts?” Damian questioned with a smile, worry still in his eyes.

“They’re all about you,” He replied easily, “No payment due.”

Stiles wished he had a camera because in that moment, Damian blushed an adorable pink and began popping his knuckles, something he did when he was nervous.

“Oh. Well. Alright.”

Stiles had the biggest, stupidest grin on his face when their food came out. 

He just made Damian blush. The untouchable, I-broke-my-finger-and-didn’t-flinch Damian Wayne, blushing. All because Stiles said he thought about him.

Amazing.

-


	14. READ

Author poll here:

So... I don’t think this book is very good. Of course I love it, I WROTE it, but I feel like it could be better. 

And I want to know- if I kept this one up, for now or forever, and rewrote it (better and longer chapters) as a different fic (same name/different name maybe) would you guys mind? 

I really need to know, because I feel like this could be better than it is. It would have the same plot, same everything, just more detailed, longer, and not so many time jumps.

Thoughts?


	15. SORRY ANOTHER UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will be continuing, I just have anther update!

I'm sorry if you were expecting more of the story, but I have news!

This will be ongoing and I will continue to update it, but I will be posting the 'updated' version as a different story! This will be more like a first draft, as I do enjoy the way this story is written, but my writing style has changed- in order to make myself and you guys happy, I will continue to write this on the way I have been and post the new story with my new writing styles/updates to the plot and storyline!

I am stuck on whether to call the new story a separate name or stick with "Wolf In Bat's Clothing/ Updated", I think I'm going to go with a different name!

It will be basically the same story, but I can also explore different ships (Stiles/Damian is still endgame, don't worry) and have a better world-building experience. I think this will make me much happier and be able to provide you guys with new chapters while I make the new one.

All I ask for is patience- I am a high school student with online classes at the moment, my schedule is very flip-floppy. I write for fun, and some days I don't have what it takes to bust out a new chapter and I don't want to force myself to write when I'm not happy doing so. 

Thank you for understanding, and if you don't, screw you. 

A few things to clear up as well:

Stiles will be kidnapped soon, which is when something will happen. Something... magical, you might say.

The pack is pretty okay with murder when it needs to happen.

And if anyone is wondering what happened with Stiles to make him consider leaving ('we almost lost him'), I bring it up in the new story, but basically the pack treated him like crap for a while (except Lydia and Kira, his besties) and he was considering moving away but then they realized and got better about it, now they all give him the love he deserves.

-

Have a very good life, my dreamers! Be kind, respectful and all the good things! And remember- it's a pandemic, y'all. Stay home, wash your hands, wear a mask, stay safe!

Goodbye! I love you all!


End file.
